Happily Ever After
by Lady Camille
Summary: Keduanya sudah saling menemukan, dengan rasa saling menginginkan yang semakin berkembang. Bukan rasa terpana karena keindahan fisik semata, tapi lebih dalam dari itu. Dan apakah yang terjadi jika keyakinan keduanya tidak lagi tergoyahkan? [MinosxAlbafica - Fluff - Smut]


Paras molek Sang Pisces tersaput keangkuhan. Sorot mata mengindikasikan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan kehadiran sesosok Hakim Neraka yang sudah membantai beberapa Saint dengan benang-benang biadabnya. Ia pun membalas dengan tikaman mawar-mawar beracun yang mencabut nyawa para Specter.

"Mengagumkan,"

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia,"

Kesan pertama selalu dikatakan _penting_, apakah sepenting itu jika rasa saling terkesan muncul saat keduanya dalam kondisi berlumur darah korban bantaian masing-masing—dikuasai keinginan untuk saling membunuh. Dan dengan mawar yang berterbangan, benang-benang mengekang, mengontrol tubuh.

"Jadilah milikku…"

"Begini caramu menginginkan seseorang, dengan menjeratnya?"

Tidak ada tangan yang patah, tidak harus ada banyak darah yang tertumpah, tidak perlu ada kematian sia-sia. Semua peperangan yang terjadi tidak berguna jika berkepanjangan. Berlanjut dengan benang yang tidak lagi mengikat, punggung yang sedikit tertekuk—menunduk untuk memberikan kecupan di tangan.

"Kau mempesonaku, dengan seluruh apa yang ada padamu. Kecantikan, racun yang mematikan, semuanya."

"…"

Seperti apapun keadaan lampau atau selanjutnya, jika itu sudah ditakdirkan—keduanya mengerti dan menyadari jika saling menginginkan—sudah saling menemukan. Rasa yang tumbuh berkembang bukan sekedar terpana akan keindahan fisik semata, bukan pula karena rasa penasaran yang menuntut terpuaskan. Dan pada akhirnya, inilah yang terjadi jika keyakinan itu tidak tergoyahkan lagi.

"Apa kau bersedia menikah denganku, Albafica?"

"Ya, aku bersedia, Minos."

-o-o0o-o-

A Minos and Albafica Fanfiction

Alternate Reality, Romance, Fluff, Smut, Vanilla, Lovey-dovey all the way, lil bit Mythology

_To find your one and only and live happily with them for the rest of your life_

_To be constantly happy with no end_

**Happily Ever After**

By Niero

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

-o-o0o-o-

Lautan mawar merah dan putih terangkai, tersusun secara artistik. Membentang di sepanjang taman luas di sisi Sanctuary, menyisakan segaris rumput hijau dibatasi pagar rendah teranyam unik dari batang bambu, terlilit casablanca lily lengkap dengan hijaunya daun, dan masih terselip mawar-mawar berwarna merah muda lembut—membentuk jalan menuju Altar. Sungai di sebelahnya mengalir dengan bunyi gemericik, sesekali membawa kelopak mawar putih yang ditebarkan dari seberang. Rindangnya pepohonan membuat keteduhan melingkupi seakan memberikan kesejukan udara pagi, kanopi hidup dengan bunga—dipercantik juntaian pita satin putih yang mengait dari satu pohon ke pohon lain.

"Bunga yang di sebelah sana kurang, tambahkan orange blossom." terdengar suara Shion yang memberikan komando pada pengabdi-pengabdi Sanctuary, juga Saint lain yang membantunya. "Pohon yang itu, Manigoldo, cepat panjat dan rapikan pitanya. Lalu mawar yang disana, Yuzuriha—tolong tambahkan yang berwarna putih."

"Kursi-kursinya sudah semua," lapor Dohko. "Tinggal diluruskan," jemarinya menunjuk pada Tenma yang menata tempat duduk.

"30 menit lagi semua akan berkumpul…" lanjut Shion, "Astaga, anak-anak, jangan berlarian di sini. Mu, jaga sikapmu, jangan ikut-ikutan Milo. Shaka, jangan mengambili bunga. Demi Athena, Saga, Kanon, tolong urus mereka." sebagai orang paling sibuk dalam acara kali ini, ia bukan merasa keberatan atau apa, ia justru senang, meski tingkah para junior terkadang membuatnya menggelengkan kepala. Mengawasi setiap detail—ia puas, terlebih dengan satu bagian utama yaitu Altar.

Kemudian tamu-tamu berdatangan. Ada yang berpasangan, seperti Sisyphus menggandeng lengan Aspros, Defteros menuntun Asmita dengan bangga, sedangkan Rhadamanthys beriringan dengan Regulus. Dan ada pula yang sendirian, El Cid misalnya. Bahkan beberapa mantan Saint mulai terlihat mengambil tempat duduk. Dilanjutkan munculnya rombongan Specter, bersama para Dewa Dunia Bawah. Dewa Olympus mengirimkan tiga wakil, Athena dan Poseidon, meski kemudian duduk berjauhan, juga Hermes yang membawakan setumpuk bingkisan. Sarpedon, yang merupakan adik kandung Minos, serta kakak Rhadamanthys pun tidak ketinggalan.

Di ujung terdepan, dengan latar belakang pemandangan bukit dimana berdiri kuil-kuil _Zodiac_. Dan yang mengundang decak kagum para tamu—Altar luar biasa indah berhias baby's breath dan freesia. Tatanan yang membuat taman teragung Olympus tersaingi—dekorasi seperti miniatur Elysium dalam lingkup batas khayal tertinggi manusia. Seluruh tamu berdiri saat Minos berjalan menuju ke sana bersama Sage, surai keperakannya dibiarkan tergerai di punggung. _Long tail tuxedo_ yang dikenakan berwarna hitam demikian juga dengan _vest_-nya, kemeja hitam pekat dengan _wing collar_ yang dilingkari _ascot tie_ berwarna emas—sekilas ia tampak tegang, namun lebih tepatnya ia tidak sabar.

"Ehm, lihat Si Tampan di depan itu." gumam kelewat keras bernada menggoda terlontar, Aiacos pelakunya. "Sulit dipercaya akhirnya dia mengikatkan diri pada satu pemuda,"

"Hm… Tidakkah itu _romantis_, sepanjang kehidupan dia _hanya_ akan bercinta dengan satu orang saja, aku heran dia bisa tahan." dilanjutkan Rhadamanthys dengan siulan dibuat-buat.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau menikah seperti Minos?" tanya Regulus, dengan wajah polos mengemaskannya seperti biasa.

Rhadamanthys bungkam.

Disambung tawa yang mengudara, bersahut dengan candaan tersebut. Dan meladeni adik-adiknya serta rekan-rekan disana bukan pilihan Minos saat ini, meski celetukan-celukan lain yang kemudian menyusul, beberapa Saint ikut bersenang-senang menggodanya—terlebih Kardia. Itu terasa menyebalkan, meski bukan dalam konteks negatif.

"Sudah waktunya," bisik Shion, dan menarik Aiacos ke sisi terluar dari kursi-kursi tamu.

Penantian singkat Minos berakhir saat Aiacos memainkan piano, jemari Hakim Neraka bersurai hitam itu lancar menari di atas tuts, memperdengarkan lantunan anggun _wedding march_—yang belum pernah terdengar sebelumnya—gubahannya sendiri. Musik terasa haru membuncah kebahagiaan, intensitas nada yang mengalun tepat seperti penuntun langkah. Seluruh tamu serentak berdiri—lagi, demikian dengan Minos yang pandangan matanya terfokus pada pemuda berambut biru langit yang berjalan pelan mendekat ke arahnya.

Albafica seperti ingin meperlambat langkah semaksimal mungkin, tidak ada keraguan—ia hanya tegang, namun iringan _wedding march_ membuat kakinya berjalan otomatis. Semakin dekat—ia semakin erat memegang lengan Lugonis yang mengantarnya ke Altar. Sebagai pemeran utama dalam momen kali ini, semua tamu memandangnya intens. Keindahan rupa, dipertegas balutan _tuxedo_ berwarna ivory, dengan potongan tepat di pinggang dan dua kancing di depan tidak dikaitkan. _Vest_ putih dengan lipatan tepian keemasan, senada dengan kemeja bernuansa _regency_, _high stand collar_ terlihat manis ber_style_ _ruffle_, dilingkari _ascot tie_ sejenis yang Minos kenakan. Surai halus panjangnya diikat agak ke samping, menjuntai ke depan setelah diputar sekali di pusat ikatan—ditempatkan sirkam berbentuk rumit berhias batuan berkilau dan tiga mawar merah, begitu padu dengan warna surainya.

"Siapa yang lebih beruntung mendapatkan siapa kalau seperti ini," gumam bahkan masih terlontar dari barisan belakang Specter. Mengagumi keindahan fisik kedua mempelai.

"Coba Albafica memakai gaun,"

"Hei, dia itu laki-laki."

"Tapi itu benar, bukan? Pasti makin cantik kalau dia berpenampilan _a la_ _bride_."

Bisik yang mengundang lemparan _bloody rose_ itu sempurna Albafica acuhkan, karena matanya terpusat pada Minos seorang. Menyambut tangan Minos yang terulur, lengkap dengan senyum tulus terkembang. Dan ketegangan yang Albafica rasakan luruh saat genggaman Minos memberikan kekuatan berupa keyakinan bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan adalah benar. Ia pun ikut tersenyum kemudian.

"Kau membuatku jatuh cinta lagi, Albafica." bisik Minos, "Menawan hatiku berjuta kalipun tidak akan pernah cukup."

"Minos," desis lirih Albafica, tidak mau bersusah payah menanggapi, sekalipun ia merasakan juga apa yang Minos katakan. Ia tidak akan berdiri di sini jika tidak mencintai Minos dengan seluruh hatinya.

Suara Sage kemudian terdengar. Memberi isyarat pada pasangan yang tampak serasi dengan warna hitam dan putih. "Kita berkumpul di sini untuk menjadi saksi dipersatukannya sepasang kekasih, Minos dan Albafica." ucapnya, memulai inti dari acara.

Berdiri sejajar untuk prosesi tradisional—mengikuti apa yang Sage katakan, sumpah sejenis yang diucapkan semua manusia, mengikat mereka dalam rasa yang lebih utuh. Jalinan-jalinan yang mereka rajut dikukuhkan—cincin platina yang ditempa khusus tersemat di jari bukan bukti utama, namun satu lingkar yang menyatukan hati keduanya lebih banyak memberikan arti. Dan seluruh tamu yang hadir diundang untuk ikut merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan mereka.

-o0o-

Seluruh ritual sakral sudah terlewat dalam hitungan jam, hitungan jam pula status terikat dalam pernikahan melekat pada dirinya. Yang Albafica tidak pernah berpikir akan datang hari seperti ini dalam hidupnya, terasa seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang terlalu indah membuncah dalam dadanya—apa yang harus dipungkiri bahwa ia memang bahagia.

Keramaian bukan hal yang disukainya, namun sekali ini saja ia biarkan dirinya berada di tengah pesta yang diselenggarakan di istana Crete—di tengah lautan Aegea, di sebuah pulau sebelah timur daratan Yunani. Tapi ia tetaplah Albafica, ia mulai kesal berbasa-basi dengan sahabat Saint dan Specter yang mendatanginya silih berganti untuk mengucapkan selamat. Ide siapa membuat pesta resepsi di istana semegah ini—istana milik Minos dan Rhadamanthys, milik Sarpedon juga sebenarnya, putra-putra Zeus tidak main-main dalam membangun _kerajaannya_ sendiri. Tidakkah acara pemberkatan tadi saja sudah sedemikian mewahnya? Jika ingin mencari tersangka, tunjuk saja Shion dan Aiacos, merekalah yang bertindak selayak _wedding organizer_.

"Tersenyumlah, Cantik, Lune ingin mengajakmu berbincang pun sampai mundur takut," ucap Minos, sambil mengangkat _champagne flute_-nya—sebagai salam pada Hypnos serta anak-anaknya di kejauhan yang mengajaknya bersulang.

"Kapan ini akan selesai, dan mereka semua pulang?"

Minos mengangkat sebelah alis, sebelah tangan yang dari tadi merangkul pinggang Albafica dieratkannya, "Sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati malam pertama kita, rupanya."

"Singkirkan pikiran kotormu itu, Minos." balas Albafica, pipinya sedikit bersemu. Debaran dadanya menguat memikirkan hal yang dikatakan pasangan hidupnya tersebut.

Tawa renyah Minos berderai, ia mengecup bibir Albafica kemudian. Kalau mengikuti maunya, sudah ia angkat tubuh belahan jiwanya itu ke kamar detik ini juga. Tapi sudah resiko menyelenggarakan acara sebesar ini—lebih tepatnya ia menyetujui gagasan yang diutarakan Aiacos. Bahwa jika kesungguhannya dengan Albafica bukan hal main-main, maka acara dan saksi yang dihadirkan juga tidak boleh tanggung-tanggung, bersatunya seorang Hakim Neraka dengan Saint dalam ikatan pernihakan harus mendapat pengakuan dari semua kalangan Dewa dan manusia-manusia yang berkaitan. Seharusnya Minos tidak begitu saja mengiyakan, karena sekarang justru ia yang menanggung konsekuensi, harus bersabar dan berusaha beramah-tamah sebaik mungkin.

Meja-meja tidak pernah kekurangan hidangan. Sebanyak apapun piring dikosongi, segala jenis kuliner akan terus tersaji tiada henti. _Barista_ dan _bartender_ di beberapa sudut menyajikan minuman sesuai permintaan, dari yang beralkohol maupun minuman yang sangat aman. Dan semakin malam—bocah-bocah kecil yang berlarian tidak lagi terlihat. Sudah dipindahkan ke sayap timur istana, dimana disediakan tempat untuk tamu yang berkenan menginap. Namun pesta agaknya masih berlanjut.

"Aku harap Aphrodite tidak menangis lagi," ucap Minos sambil memeluk Albafica, bergerak seirama mengikuti alunan musik romantis yang mengalun.

Albafica menghela napas, "Dite hanya tidak rela aku menikah, takut kalau kau akan membawaku pergi, dia tidak mau ditinggalkan. Dan… Dia takut padamu,"

Terkekeh, Minos mengecup pucuk kepala Albafica. Ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menyentuh Mawarnya—memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil setiap waktu. "Aku tidak akan menjahilinya dan membuatnya menangis lagi. Kita bisa mendidik Aphrodite bersama-sama setelah ini, keluarga kecil kita sendiri,"

"Tidak percaya, mengusilinya itu kesenanganmu," geram Albafica, namun tetap mengalungkan lengannya di leher Minos lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman manis di bibir.

Mereka saling melepaskan saat sosok-sosok keluarga mendekat. Ilias yang paling depan diikuti Lugonis, Cardinale menggendong Aphrodite—wajah bocah berumur lima tahun itu terbenam di pundak penggendongnya, sedangkan Regulus berjalan diapit Rhadamanthys, Aiacos, dan Sarpedon. Lalu… Yang bersama Sisyphus di belakang, membuat Albafica seolah tidak percaya—pamannya, adik dari ayahnya yang pergi jauh ke Asia Tenggara untuk mempelajari tanaman obat tradisional di sana, ternyata memang menyempatkan datang—sekalipun tidak dalam acara pemberkatan.

"Luco," sapa Albafica, bergerak perlahan menerima pelukan yang diberikan.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Albafica," kata Luco, Sang Specter lalu menjabat tangan Minos, "Aku terkejut dengan perkembangan hubungan kalian ternyata sampai sejauh ini, terlebih ini adalah kau, Griffin Minos—tidak menyangka akhirnya ada yang bisa menaklukkanmu. Selalu berbahagialah kalian."

"Terima kasih, Dryad Luco." ucap Minos, senyum menyerupai seringainya tersungging.

Rhadamanthys dan Aiacos kemudian undur dari perbincangan keluarga setelah pesta usai—setelah seluruh tamu pulang, menyisakan sahabat dekat dan keluarga yang memang bermalam. Keduanya membawa serta Minos ke komplek menara utama istana—dimana kamar Sang _Raja_ berada, kamar milik Minos. Ada hal yang harus mereka siapkan di sana. Sekalian memberi kesempatan sejenak pada Albafica untuk berbincang dengan paman dan ayahnya, juga menggendong Aphrodite yang tidak mau tidur dengan teman-teman sebayanya.

-o0o-

"Apakah itu kurang?" tanya Aiacos. "Ini yang terbaik yang bisa aku dan Shion lakukan,"

Minos masih mengawasi ruangan—karena menyebutnya kamar tidak sebanding dengan luasnya. Ruangan dengan desain interior berwarna putih, ornamen dan _furniture_ mewah terkesan langka dan satu-satunya pun memiliki pilihan warna sejenis. Terasa begitu menentramkan—sekaligus memberikan kedamaian untuk siapapun yang menempatinya. Di siang hari jendela-jendela besarnya akan mengalirkan sinar matahari, menimbulkan kesan di atas awan. Ranjang sebagai fokus terpenting dengan sentuhan emas murni, berselimutkan _bed cover_ tebal menjuntai. Kanopi menyangga empat sudut—berhias lengkung kain-kain putih transparan melingkupi kemegahannya.

Namun semua itu bukan menjadi pusat perhatian Minos, melainkan kelopak-kelopak mawar yang menyebar di lantai—seperti gradasi warna pekat ke cerah dari sisi dinding menuju ranjang yang terangkai mawar putih di atasnya. Rhadamanthys menyalakan lilin di sudut-sudut tertentu, menambah kesan hangat.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup," kata Minos.

"Baiklah, sekarang kami akan menjemput pengantinmu," ucap Rhadamanthys, dan keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Aiacos.

Berjalan menuju sisi jendela, Minos melihat hamparan labirin di taman sebelah istana. Kelokan-kelokan yang tidak mudah ditemukan jalan keluarnya, namun dari sini jelas terlihat arah-arah tersebut. Itu adalah tempat bermain, bukan lokasi mematikan yang ditempatkan binatang berbahaya di dalamnya. Esok bocah-bocah calon Saint pasti tidak mau pulang jika sudah keasyikan bermain kejar-kejaran di labirin.

Matanya lalu mengamati bagian pusat, dimana terdapat air mancur di sekeliling patung dari pahatan batu. Ia pernah menghabiskan waktu indah dengan Albafica di sana, pernah bertengkar juga di lokasi yang sama. Banyak tempat, banyak momen yang sudah dihabiskan berdua. Mendapatkan Albafica mungkin adalah kemenangan terbesar dalam hidup seorang Minos, dan itu memerlukan kesabaran melebihi batas, berkali-kali penolakan dilengkapi lemparan mawar beracun, sepanjang itu pula ia harus tahan dengan sifat tidak bersahabat sang pujaan hati. Jalan untuk sampai kepada hari ini bukan pula seperti dongeng pengantar tidur, hal yang sudah mereka tempuh tidak sepicisan drama di televisi. Namun akhir yang mereka dapat layak disandingkan dengan _fairy tale_ yang mengagumkan.

Bunyi pintu ganda yang dibuka dari arah luar membuat Minos berbalik, masing-masing daun pintu didorong oleh Rhadamanthys dan Aiacos—di antara keduanya berdiri sosok yang membuat napas Minos tertahan beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah untuk menyongsong pemuda paling berharga dalam keeksistensiannya di dunia ini.

"Malam panjang menjadi millik kalian. Percayalah, Hypnos akan membuat kalian terjaga sampai pagi. Nikmati sepuasnya, jangan sungkan-sungkan." goda Aiacos disertai tawa, lalu menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Ia pun memastikan tidak akan ada yang mendekat komplek utama istana, ia berbaik hati memberikan privasi penuh.

Albafica bahkan belum menatap mata Minos sejak masuk ke ruangan, taburan mawar serta wangi segar yang sangat disukainya membuat tubuhnya rileks—sayangnya kenapa ia menjadi seperti bocah remaja diserang kegugupan saat hanya berdua dengan orang tercinta.

"Kenapa, Albafica?" tanya Minos pelan. Jemarinya meraih tangan Albafica, mengenggamnya. "Cantik, lihat aku. Katakan, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Albafica belum mengangkat wajah, sampai dirasakan dagunya disentuh, dan diangkat perlahan. Mata birunya bertemu manik keabuan Minos, ia terpana, menginginkan mata itu hanya tertuju padanya. Kemudian getar debar lembut di dada menuntunnya—rasa begitu merelakan dirinya untuk disentuh, tidak perlu memakai aksi jual mahal atau bermacam alasan untuk menghindar seperti waktu-waktu jauh sebelumnya. Sekalipun ia tidak mengerti apakah efek dari ruangan yang membuat nuansa menjadi begitu istimewa, menjadikan dorongan seksual lebih terasa—reaksi agak asing mengingat bagaimana wataknya selama ini.

"Minos," ucap Albafica, mata masih saling menatap, tidak ada tuntutan untuk terburu-buru. "Aku—" ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan bahwa ia memang ingin bercinta dengan Minos sekarang juga.

Ucapan yang tidak selesai tersebut tidak menjadi berarti karena bibir lembutnya sudah lebih dahulu dipagut. Kuluman-kuluman pelan yang berakhir sebuah pelukan, Minos memeluk Albafica erat—menempelkan pipinya pada rambut kebiruan yang masih terikat. Tujuan-tujuannya sudah terlihat pasti—ranjang tidak akan dianggurkan untuk malam ini. Namun tangannya belum bergerak menyusup ke balik baju, belum berinisiatif menelusuri daerah sensitif, ia hanya menggunakan jemarinya membelai lembut punggung Albafica. Memberikan ketenangan untuk pasangan hidupnya.

"Kita lakukan perlahan," bisik Minos. Melihat Albafica setulus ini membuat ledakan emosional yang berpengaruh akan kehati-hatiannya, tidak hanya mengikuti hawa napsu—menjaga dirinya untuk tidak bertindak seperti bajingan brengsek yang mendorong dan meniduri pasangannya begitu saja.

Anggukan Albafica terlihat yakin, bukan pelan yang terkesan malu-malu tapi dalam hati mau. Reaksi tubuhnya diimbangi ucapan dan tindakan nyata—tidak ada yang disembunyikan. Ia mendesah lembut saat Minos mencium lehernya sekali, meski kadang refleknya ingin menghentikan tangan Minos yang melepas lapisan terluar pakaiannya, menyusul _ascot_, dan _vest_. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan sirkam ditarik dan rambut lurusnya digerai. Dorongan-dorongan naluri membuatnya menggeliat gelisah.

"Bersabarlah, Cantik." ucap Minos.

Albafica membuka matanya, "Biasanya kau yang tidak sabar untuk menyentuhku. Aku heran sekarang kau terkendali,"

"Saat ini begitu spesial, untukku dan untukmu." balasnya, meraih tangan kiri Albafica dan mengecup cincin yang melingkar di sana. "Jadi Albafica, aku ingin menjadi pasangan hidupmu yang tidak egois, tidak memaksakan kehendakku—menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, meski sifat keras kepalaku agaknya tetap melekat."

Suara tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Albafica, "Tidak perlu menjadi apa yang bukan dirimu. Aku suka Minos yang seperti biasanya, yang bahkan kadang lepas kendali. Yang membuatku kesal karena tidak mau berhenti menggodaku."

"Kau benar," ucap Minos, ibu jarinya menyentuh sudut-sudut bibir Albafica, ranum seperti kelopak mawar.

Kemeja dan celana panjang Albafica terlepas, bukan berarti Minos merobeknya—Minos tetap ingin malam ini menjadi berkesan. Memeluk tubuh polos Albafica dari belakang, tangannya menyentuh perut dan menelusuri dada di depannya. Menjamah tubuh tanpa cela, ketelanjangan Sang Mawar melunturkan akal sehat, lekuk-lekuk menambah daya erotis serta membangkitkan hasrat menuju permukaan, mentalitas seorang pria tentu bergolak karenanya. Membalik tubuh Albafica, Minos mengangkatnya menuju ranjang.

Albafica bergetar merasakan sisi tulang rusuknya terdesak dada kekar Minos. Sekalipun Minos masih memakai _tuxedo_ utuh, ia terbayang dada kuat itu menghimpitnya langsung. Ia didudukkan di tepi ranjang, sedangkan Minos berlutut di depannya—menunduk untuk meraih sebelah kaki, menciumi dari bawah dengan tangan bekerja sama menelusuri kaki jenjangnya. Reaksi fisik dirasakan Albafica saat bibir Minos sampai pada sisi dalam pahanya, hanya terlihat kepala bersurai keperakan yang tenggelam di sana, rambut yang tampak acak, poni panjang menutup kecupan dan hisapan kecil dari pandangan mata Albafica. Efek sentuhan tersebut membuat vitalnya berdenyut dan perutnya mengejang.

Rasa panas menyeruak ke seluruh tubuh, dan dengan cepat Minos melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Albafica mengamatinya dengan penasaran—wajah Minos yang tampan sudah bukan hal baru, meski ekspresinya terkadang liar dengan gaya yang selama ini kasar, cenderung sadis, tidak ada pembawaan ramah dalam setiap tindakannya. Numun daya tarik seksualnya memang tidak bisa dibantah, menguar kuat dari dalam tubuh—memandang kepolosan tubuh Minos membuat bagian-bagian sensitif Albafica semakin berdesir.

"Nnh…" tanpa sadar bibir Albafica menggumam pelan, tangannya ia tahan untuk tidak terjulur menyentuh Minos.

Minos mendekat, menyelipkan tangan di tengkuk Albafica, "Sentuh saja, aku ingin kau mengenali tubuhku juga." ucapnya, seakan bisa membaca apa yang terpikir di benak Mawarnya, atau saat seperti ini Albafica menjadi mudah terbaca.

"Minos…"

Merasakan telapak tangan Albafica menyentuh dada bidangnya, Minos memiringkan kepala dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir pemuda itu. Bukan lagi ciuman manis, tapi mulai menuntut dalam lumatan-lumatan yang tidak segera disudahi, lidah mulai mencoba-coba mencari jalan masuk, mencari celah untuk menyusup. Tekanan dari Minos terasa nyata, mendorong Albafica untuk terbaring pasrah di ranjang. Sentuhan-sentuhan berkelebat—menjamah sekilas-sekilas, sebelum berhenti di titik yang tepat untuk dibelai. Dan panas tubuh semakin meningkat dan meningkat, menyatakan gairah yang kuat, serta peluh sudah menemani sekalipun mereka baru memulai.

Sensasi menggelitik menyerang Albafica saat Minos menggeluti lidahnya. Tubuh Minos yang berada tepat di atasnya, nyaris menindihnya jika tidak dengan lengan menyangga berat badan. Serta kaki kanan Minos yang berada di selangkangannya, menggesek—mengirim rasa tusukan-tusukan kenikmatan pada bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dan saat Minos bangkit, butir keringat mengalir dari dada menuju pusar, rambut keperakan yang lengket di pungung dan beberapa menjuntai ke dada membuat Albafica menelan ludah.

Sekali lagi Minos menunduk, melumat bibir Albafica sebelum dengan cepat turun ke leher, lalu perut—semakin turun, tangannya ikut berperan memperlebar lutut kekasihnya dan mengunakan bibirnya menjamah daerah pangkal paha itu, memanja organ vital untuk memberikan rasa melayang pada Albafica, ia pun mendapat rasa menyenangkan dari perbuatan tersebut. Betapa ia mendamba Albafica, keharuman mawar yang selalu menggodanya.

"Aku suka aroma mawar dari tubuhmu," desis Minos di antara kegiatan bibir dan lidahnya yang menari erotis di bagian vital Albafica. "Hanya ada padamu wangi seperti ini, tidak pada Pisces-Pisces lain."

"Itu… Aku pun tidak tahu," Albafica entah kenapa berusaha menjawab, di tengah terpaan gejolak di perutnya yang mengirim denyar-denyar. Hasrat kuat untuk segera terlepas, mengeluarkan yang tertahan di testisnya. "Minos, nghhh…"

Erangan-erangan terdengar semakin cepat, dan Minos membiarkan Albafica mencapai puncak ledakan gairah yang pertama. Bibirnya yang sedari tadi posesif mengurung sisi selatan Albafica mengulum senyum puas. Bergerak naik untuk berbaring dan menarik Albafica ke dalam pelukannya, untuk kembali berciuman seakan tidak pernah terpuaskan.

"Minos, kau belum…"

"Memang belum, kita jauh dari kata selesai, Albafica…"

Detik selanjutnya Albafica bergerak naik ke atas tubuh Minos, duduk tepat di perutnya dan menunduk menciumi leher sang Hakim Neraka, sebelah tangannya dengan malu-malu meraih vital Minos di belakang, terasa hangat—seperti memiliki nyawa tersendiri, perlahan jemarinya bergerak untuk membuat ketegangan di sana semakin bertambah panas. Cepat Minos berguling, mengubah posisinya kembali di atas.

"Kenapa?"

"Tanganmu, Albafica-ku, merasakan tanganmu menyentuhku seperti itu—aku tidak tahan." ucap Minos, dengan rakus ia menjelajahi tubuh Albafica—lagi. Tapi tidak ada satupun sentuhan yang bersifat kasar. Ia mengarahkan tangannya turun, "Bilang padaku kalau terasa sakit,"

Albafica melihat Minos, mata sayunya menandakan rasa sakit tidak akan menjadi masalah. "Ya, kalau terasa sakit."

Minos menunjukkan dominasi penuh. Jari-jarinya mempersiapkan Albafica untuk menerima dirinya secara utuh. Tubuh Albafica menggeliat, lengannya menggapai untuk sebuah pelukan erat, sedangkan pinggangnya terangkat saat dua jari Minos bermain di dalam tubuhnya. Rasa seperti terbakar kuat, bukan rasa sakit—meski perih sedikit menyertai. Albafica bahkan merasa lebih kehilangan kendali daripada Minos sendiri, ia tidak mau berprasangka Minos sengaja menggodanya—menggiring napsunya menjerit memohon lebih—erangan dan desahnya sekali lagi membuatnya mudah terbaca sekalipun tidak ada kata bermakna yang terucap.

"Aku pun tidak bisa menahan lagi, Albafica." bisik Minos lembut tepat di telingannya, disertai gigitan kecil di sana.

Perlahan, ujung vitalnya menyentuh bagian paling intim dari tubuh Albafica. Merendahkan tubuh, sekaligus mengarahkan ketegangan itu untuk masuk dengan tekanan pelan. Hentakan cepat dan keras tidak akan tepat dilakukan sekarang, ia menunggu Albafica menyesuaikan diri dahulu, sekalipun apa yang dirasakannya sungguh mencengkeram naluri untuk mengikuti keliaran yang merangsangnya. Namun ia tidak mau bersatu atas dasar napsu semata—ia mencintai Albafica.

"Jangan berhenti," ucap Albafica lirih, tubuhnya menyerah sepenuhnya pada Minos. "Bergeraklah,"

Minos mengerang senang, memeluk dan menindih Albafica—berat tubuh Minos menekan, gesekan kulit keduanya penuh peluh semakin menawarkan keintiman. Gerakan yang Minos berikan menusuk mantap namun tidak tergesa, ada kelembutan ditiap dorongan dan tarikan. Semakin tinggi rasa yang melebur, didesak hasrat membuncah—semakin erat Albafica memeluk Minos, menggumamkan nama sang kekasih berkali-kali.

"Kau merasakannya, Albafica? Hm…"

Albafica mengangguk, "Ya, Minos… Aku bisa merasakan tubuhmu ada di dalamku,"

Tiap gerakan begitu singkron saling mengimbangi, erang dan desah bersahutan—peluh juga menyatu. Tidak peduli nantinya siapa yang lebih dahulu mencapai puncak dari penyatuan, mendapat rasa tertinggi tidak terdefinisi, yang akan terasa lebih menakjubkan jika sampai disana bersamaan—mereka terus mengejar sensasi tesebut. Dan saat semua menjadi putih, ledakan besar mengalir cepat dari arah selatan ke seluruh tubuh, mengirimkan energi kenikmatan.

Rasa menentramkan kemudian membuncah, seiring dengan habisnya sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang tadi menyelimuti. Begitu utuh dan menyenangkan. Sambil mengatur napas—sekalipun masih cepat memburu keduanya kembali berciuman, hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil. Tangan Minos melingkar nyaman di lekuk pinggang Albafica—menahannya, memberikan rasa aman.

"Kau ingin mengulanginya?" tanya Minos, ia membelai rambut Albafica yang basah karena keringat.

"Yang lebih agresif?"

Minos tertawa, "Berapa kali lagi kau akan membuatku jatuh cinta? Kau semakin sering mengejutkanku, Cantik."

Keberanian Albafica malam ini membuat nyala gairah Minos tidak bisa padam seperti _brazier_ di depan istana Zeus—Olympus, yang menyala dengan api abadi. Api di dalam dirinya pun memang tak pernah padam sepanjang ia dan Albafica hidup. Ia haus akan keberadaan Albafica di sisinya, ia ingin mengikat Albafica dalam keabadian jika itu mungkin. Tapi waktu yang mereka punya di kehidupan kali ini akan dijalani dengan kebersamaan, sambil menunggu yang terbaik untuk masa selanjutnya.

Ciuman lembutlah yang mereka bagi selanjutnya—banyak sekali ciuman manis. Seperti takdir _manis_ yang mempersatukan keduanya, menapak jalan pada kepercayaan bahwa memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Orang yang pertama dianggap musuh untuk dimusnahkah ternyata adalah jodoh terbaik yang digariskan. Banyak hal tidak terduga di dunia ini, begitupun dengan perasaan yang berkembang di dalam hati—dan ketulusan untuk menerimanya.

Sumpah untuk saling menjaga sampai akhir akan mereka wujudkan. Untuk saling menerima dan menyayangi. Selamanya.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

Bocah kecil itu memeluk kaki Albafica erat. Dan menatap Minos yang berjongkok di depannya dengan takut bercampur tidak suka.

"Dite," panggil Minos, senyum geli menari di bibirnya. Ia memberikan kotak tertutup pada bocah itu kemudian. "Kau tidak ingin membukanya?"

Aphrodite menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Membuka kotak tersebut, Minos mulai menyebutkan isinya satu persatu, "Sayang sekali, di sini ada biskuit-biskuit kesukaanmu dalam berbagai rasa, gula-gula, dan banyak sekali."

Aphrodite terlihat goyah, mulai melepas pelukannya pada kaki Albafica, "Semua untukku?"

"Tentu saja, semuanya untukmu."

Dan akhirnya bocah itu mendekati Minos, terlihat bahagia menerima kotak penuh camilan tersebut. Membuat Albafica menggelengkan kepala, anak kecil selalu mudah dibujuk—padahal hanya dengan makanan—sama sekali tidak menggunakan usaha berat. Tapi itu tetap membuatnya tersenyum, terlebih saat Aphrodite mau digendong Minos. Tentu saja pemandangan langka.

"Kau mau makan es krim?"

"Aku mau!" teriak Aphrodite penuh semangat.

Dengan lengan kiri Minos menahan Aphrodite dalam gendongannya. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk Albafica, dan tangan mereka terkait—saling menggenggam. Berjalan beriringan menyusuri pesisir pantai pulau Crete, membiarkan ombak menyapu kaki mereka yang melangkah untuk kembali ke kediaman megah di pulau tersebut.

* * *

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! *dikeroyok rame-rame*

Oke, fic mesum ini sebagai refresing sebelum saya membuat fic lain dengan tema yang bisa melukai kokoro. Saya kadang lebih suka menyengsarakan chara dengan cerita angst.

Dan lagi, saya membuat ini **bukan** karena kebelet kawin, tapi karena ingin membuat yang manis-manis. Nikah sih, yang lebih tua harusnya duluan, ya, kak Ai? XD

Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah membaca.


End file.
